


Surprise

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-11
Updated: 2003-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siri can't sleep.  In the end, neither can Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/contrelamontre/profile)[**contrelamontre**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/contrelamontre/) ["really early morning" challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/contrelamontre/144556.html).

Siri was awake. Her eyes were open, staring at nothing, and the only thing keeping her from tossing and turning in bed was the fact that, on this mission, the bed wasn't hers alone.

Obi-Wan was next to her. Still sleeping, contentedly snoring away.

The snoring didn't bother her. It was actually somewhat comforting to know that the Perfect Padawan had at least one flaw, and whatever was wrong with his nose, it was something big. _Bigger than his master's,_ she thought, grinning to herself and wondering if Master Jinn snored. _I should ask Obi-Wan. He'd look scandalized and start stammering at me, as if I'm insinuating something. Which I would be. As if anyone can't see the way those two look at each other._

Siri rolled over onto her back. Obi-Wan snuffled, then went back to snoring peacefully. She turned to look at his silhouette in the dim light of the room. He was lying on his side with one arm over the covers, his chest bare. _And it's a nice chest,_ she thought. She'd been tempted to touch more than once over the course of this week. He was either unaware of how his nocturnal nudity was affecting her, or he was playing innocent and hoping to get a rise out of her. Either way, she wasn't planning on giving him the satisfaction of telling him.

_Satisfaction,_ she thought. _Maybe..._

She held her breath for a few seconds, listening to his snores. Still somewhat loud and even, they made it fairly obvious he was well and truly asleep. _If he's faking that, it must be killing his sinuses,_ she thought. She'd faked a snore or two in her time, mostly when her own master would check on her after she'd snuck in late, but protracted feigned snoring generally hurt after a while. It was usually fairly convincing, though.

Siri thought about prodding Obi-Wan to be sure he was asleep, but figured that actually stood a chance of waking him up. And having him wake up now would be terribly embarrassing. She sighed. She wasn't going to get to sleep lying on her back like this, staring up at nothing, waiting for dawn to break.

She turned over on her stomach. Obi-Wan shifted and rolled onto his back, a little further away from her. That was good; it gave her a little more space. Not that she was going to need it, she decided, but all the same, more space wasn't a bad thing. She wouldn't have to worry as much about making her movements small.

_I wish I'd brought the microvibe,_ she thought, somewhat irritably. _Of course, I figured sleeping in the same bed with Kenobi would mean -- well, I suppose that was a false hope. Next time, even if he offers to fool around with me, I'm bringing the vibe._

Still, there was always the old-fashioned way. She'd gotten along like this for years before she'd bought her first vibrator, and still remembered the quickest way to get herself off. Her hands slipped into her sleep pants. Left hand higher, so her fingers could tease her clit; right hand lower, so she could dip her fingers into her opening and slick herself with her own juices -- right. She was already wet. This wouldn't take long.

She sighed, soundlessly, into her pillow. _Good. Better. Nice._ Her hands worked together, left hand pressing hard and then letting up, fingers undulating in waves over her clit, right hand making smaller circles and then larger ones, swirling in her soft folds, getting her slippery, spreading that slickness over her flesh until both hands were wet and slick from it.

Release was close, insanely close, and she held her breath against it. _Not yet... a little longer... hold on..._ She clenched her jaw and focused on not crying out, and then let herself come. She pressed her hips hard into the bed, the intense burst of pleasure nearly making her break her silence. The aftershocks were almost as good as the orgasm itself; each tiny movement of her hands made another small burst of pleasure run through her. She let the aftershocks come until they started to hurt a little, soreness and exhaustion finally winning out over the desire to glow in the dark.

Her breathing finally went back to normal, and she sighed into her pillow. _Not bad,_ she thought. _Maybe I can get to sleep now._

She pulled her hands out of her sleep pants, wiping the leftover moisture on the sheet. There wouldn't be much of a wet spot. Obi-Wan was still asleep. He wouldn't even notice.

Except...

He wasn't snoring anymore.

Siri turned on her side. Obi-Wan was back on his side now, propped up on one elbow. Siri blinked into the darkness. She couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. She suspected they were.

"Kenobi?" she whispered.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but his breathing was becoming slightly more ragged. Siri looked down the bed. The covers were shifting very slightly, and his arm was no longer out from under them... _oh._

"Well, what did you expect?" he whispered, voice slightly harsh. "You woke me up like _that_..."

"I didn't... I mean..." Her voice trailed off. _Oh, Force, he's doing what I was just doing. He's touching himself, and he knows I'm watching._

She reached for him under the covers. He let her put a hand on his cock and then covered her hand with his, guiding her motions. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what he was doing, how his hand led hers into small twisting movements, squeezing tight as she reached the head of his cock. It didn't take long before he squeezed hard and groaned, and she felt the warm heat of his come against her wrist. She moaned quietly.

"Better?" he whispered after a few seconds.

"No," she whispered back. She heard him laugh in the darkness.

"Give me a minute, then, and I'll see what I can do."

_-end-_


End file.
